


i want to be the one you remember

by CaitHasAUkulele



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5sos la, 5sos recording, Bars, Bottom Michael, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Drinking, Jenna and tyler fuck in this and josh can hear through the walls, M/M, Michael is gay, Smut, Top Josh, Tylers a cheeky shit, i don't know where this came from sorry, josh is gay, la house, michael and josh fuck, michael clifford is very gay, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitHasAUkulele/pseuds/CaitHasAUkulele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is pissed off at the rest of his band, and calls Josh who happens to be in LA a the same time as him. Josh is stuck in his hotel room trying to block out the noise of his best friend fucking his wife, and is eager to hit a bar. They get a little too drunk and smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to be the one you remember

Michael was angry, super angry. The boys had all gone out, he’d wanted to go too until he found out their intentions.  
“Hook ups innit” Luke had said, grinning and fixing his hair “there’s loads of girls here, may as well make use of it.”  
“Make use of it? What are they to you, objects?” Michael spat in disgust  
“We’re just going out for a party, if we bring girls home with us it’s a bonus.” Calum intervened, stepping round the corner into the corridor of the large LA house.   
“Bryana just called, she’s back in LA. Gonna have to bail sorry guys,” Ashton stepped out of his room, locking his phone. “Why are you arguing this time?”   
“I don’t see why you have to use girls like this, most of them are fans as well. You’re taking advantage of them.” Michael said, raising his voice slightly.   
“If you’ve got a problem with it, don’t come!” Luke sighed, clearly losing patience, before walking out the front door.   
“Gotta go mate, we’re taking the same uber. This’ll give you some peace, you’ve been really stressed about the album. See you Mikes” Calum spoke, and with that he was gone. Michael stormed up to his room, after a while Ashton left and then he was alone. Bored, angry, and alone.

*************************************************************************************************

Josh had his music turned up loud, blasting MCR through his headphones, but he knew they were in there. Just knowing made him try turn the music up higher, even though it was as high a it would go. The band had stopped in LA for a while to give the boys a break from touring. A couple of days of actual beds, hot showers and actual hot, cooked food. They had got conjoining hotel rooms, with a door on the walls which could be opened to make one massive room. They were closed and locked and Jenna and Tyler were in one of the rooms, taking part in some pg18 action. They weren’t exactly being quiet, not that Josh could blame them after being apart for 4 months.   
Josh didn’t know many people in LA and definitely didn’t know the area well enough to go out and drink without getting lost. He felt trapped. Josh pulled out his phone and opened twitter, scrolling before tweeting “are LA taco bells better than the rest of the world? I should try”. He continued looking through fan replies until his phone started buzzing in his hand. The caller ID said MIKEY DUDE. Michael, right.  
“Dude, hey! Haven’t spoken to you in like a week!” Michael said cheerly down the phone.  
“Hey dude, whats up in the world of Clifford?” Josh said, happy to actually be talking to a human voice rather than siri (Don’t judge him Tyler takes a lot of naps and it gets lonely)  
“Absolutely nothing. I did however see you were in LA, fancy going out for a drink?”   
A particularly loud moan came from the other room and Josh grabbed his shoes.   
“Where do you want to meet dude? I’m staying on 7th street, so somewhere close?”   
They arranged where to meet and Josh left his room, looking forward to the night.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Michael arrived at the bar and bought a beer, sitting down on a stool and watching the door. Pretty soon his friend walked in, Michael waved him over to where he was sitting.   
Josh had a new hair colour, a salmon that look great on him. He was wearing a NASA shirt (I s2g josh will get married in that shirt he needs to find something else to wear all he wears is the fucking nasa shirt) with a black bomber and black skinny jeans. He looked hot, and everyone in the bar knew it.   
“Hey dude, thanks for giving something to do. Jenna’s visiting and her and Ty are very busy”   
Michael couldn’t help but laugh and order Josh a drink, looking forward to the night.   
******************************************************************************************  
Hours and many shots later the pair stumbled into the streets, laughing and giggling.   
The cold air hit Michaels bare arms and he shivered, he’d forgotten his jacket.   
The walked down the street laughing over nothing and everything. The lights made Josh look even prettier than he did earlier, tight jeans hugging all the right places and t shirt hanging in a way that would make anyone want to rip it off him.   
“Balls, when did it get so fucking cold in LA?” Michael said shivering.   
“Take my jacket.” Josh said taking it off and handing it to Michael.   
“You don’t have t-”   
“I want to,” Josh said, before looking away. If he looked any longer he would blush. God only knows why,he’s friends with Michael. He wasn’t looking for someone to be with in any other way.   
“We could go bac-” Josh was cut of by a squeak followed by “oh my god, Michael Clifford and Josh Dun!”   
They boys spun around to see five girls, all dressed in similar dark dresses and heels, long waved hair and heavy contour. Michael grinned and waved.   
“Hey, guessing your fans?” The girls all nodded and grinned. “Want a picture?”   
A while later after talking to the slightly drunk girls and taking photos with them, the guys left the giggling women to find another bar. This one was loud and had dance music pumping out. Mikey was hesitant but Josh pulled him in, insisting this would be fun.   
A round of shots and more beer had been drunk since they got into the club and they were drunk. Not completely senseless, extreme hangover drunk. But enough that Michael would happily dance without feeling self conscious, while Josh giggled from the wall.   
Michael pulled Josh over from the wall and started dancing with him, both of them doing awkward drunk moves they would cringe at if they were sober. Suddenly the tempo changed to a slower beat and Michael realised that a) Drunk In Love by Beyoncé was playing B) HOLY SHIT DRUNK IN LOVE WAS HIS JAM and c) people were grinding, and Michael would be damned if he didn’t join in.   
Michael turned to Josh with a devilish grin and pulled him closer, so their bodies were touching. Michael moved to the beat, and ground up against Josh who had bitten his lip. Michael looked good, and Josh was impressed at how good he really was at grinding. Josh moved back and soon the two were all over each other in the best way.   
Josh looked at Michael's lips, pretty and pink and soft looking. Michael looked up towards Josh and the drummer took the opportunity to crash his lips to Michaels. They began heavily making out, breaking away every few minutes to breath.   
“Wanna leave? I have a hotel room like 5 minutes away.” Josh breathed onto Michael's neck who was already pulling him out of the noisy club.   
*************************************************************************************************  
Michael was slammed into the back of the door as soon as it closed. Josh grabbed his jacket and Michael's shirt and pulled them off in record time. He continued to make out with him while taking his Michael’s jeans off. Michael broke the kiss to breath out   
“you’re wearing too many clothes.”  
Josh smirked and slowly he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, teasing Michael by revealing skin little by little. Michael groaned and took control, ripping the shirt off and pulling Josh onto the hotel bed with him. Josh rolled onto of the paler boy, who was working on getting Josh’s jeans off. Once they were both down to their underwear, breathing heavily and rapidly with the heat of the moment, Josh got up.   
He walked over to his bag and (with a bit of searching) found what he was looking for. Setting the lube and condom on the bed next to them he climbed back onto of michael and started bruising his neck up, leaving purple and blue mark from behind his ear, slowly working down to the waistband of his boxers. Josh pulled off the underwear slowly, which made Michael let out a needy whine from above him. Josh uncapped the lube bottle and Michael spread his legs wider.   
Josh looked at Michael as he stretched him, his needy whines and whimpers as the stretch got bigger. Josh pulled out, and slipped a condom on, pushing in without warning.   
He rock back and forth, looking down at the glazed over green eyes below him. Michael looked so perfect (that wasn’t supposed to be a pun ew), with his lips slightly parted, sweat glistening against his pale skin under the dim hotel lights, while gripping the pillows above him. He moved one hand around to Josh’s hair and the other to his back. He pulled on the fading red locks and Josh groaned, Michael was happy with that response and continued tugging every so often. His other hand grabbed Josh’s back and sunk in, the pleasure so intense.   
Josh rocked his hips faster and Michael let out a particularly loud moan, and ran his hand down Josh’s back.  
“Fuck, close…” Michael had whimpered out.   
“Ugh...Mikey, please” Josh whined, snaking his hand between their bodies to grab Michael and pump him. It only a couple of strokes before Michael came with a cri of Josh’s name and an arch of his back. He clenched as he reached his high, which sent Josh over the edge too. He buried his face in Michael’s neck and moaned, before collapsing next to the younger boy. He pulled off the condom tied it and threw it to the bin, breathing heavily still.   
“Did we actually just…” Michael couldn’t even finish before giggling   
Josh laid down next to Michael and wrapped an arm around the sobering boy,  
“Yeah we did, you looked good too.” Josh said, letting out his own chuckle.   
The boys fell asleep, arms round each others bodies.   
********************************************************************************************************  
Michael woke up to the familiar clicking sound of an iphone taking a picture, Josh seemed to be waking too. He opened his eyes a little to see Tyler standing over the bed and snapping a picture of the boys in bed together.   
“Tyler, what the fuck are you doing?” Michael asked, shocked and disgusted that the boy had disturbed his sleep.   
“Taking a picture to send to your bassist, he doesn’t believe me.”  
“You’re sending a picture of his bandmate in bed with someone at 11 am?” Josh questioned.  
“Bassists talk.” was the only explanation he gave before leaving the room.   
Michael sighed and leaned against Josh, who wrapped an arm around his waist.   
“Wanna get a coffee and go to some downtown record shops?” Josh asked, before pressing his face into Michael’s neck.   
“Depends. Is this a date?” Michael asked, turning and raising an eyebrow.   
“Most definitely a date.” Josh responded, leaving little kisses at the base of Michael's neck.   
“Then what are we waiting for?” Michael grinned, before kissing Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i don't even know why i ship them i just do even though i'm josher trash help  
> anyway please comment and leave kudos and shizzzzz


End file.
